Pawn of Ice
by Kuromoki
Summary: Another one of those AU's. Issei's a closet gamer instead of an open pervert. Characters most likely will be OOC. Discontinued.


**Disclaimer: I don't own crap.**

* * *

Hyoudou Issei's reputation among his fellow high school students was strange. First off, he was known as a lone wolf. Second off, he was friends with the pervert duo Matsuda and Motohama, making him the unanimous third by association. Finally his personality was akin to that of an ice-cube. Basically he was unapproachable to his fellow peers, and to Issei that was perfectly fine. He didn't have to worry about people asking him anything if he didn't have any associates. He would live a life of gaming that wasn't plagued with people trying to recruit him into weird cults or that weird homo that kept asking if he could study his body.

However it seemed that fate didn't want to give Issei such a satisfying life. In the middle of broad daylight some girl decided to confess to Issei.

She was all " Please go out with me"

Issei being the sensitive person that he was automatically replied with a "No thanks"

The girl showed a stunned expression before morphing into that of a sneer. She bit out, " Why not!?"

Issei stared at the girl like she was an idiot. Then said, " I don't even know you, for all I know, you could be working with that homo that's been after my body"

The girl just gaped and tried saying something, but all that came out was "b-bu-...w-wh-t!"

Seeing that she couldn't form a response, Issei turned around and walked off, he wanted to hurry up and buy that new game that just came out. That's right, Hyoudou Issei was secretly a closet gamer. He even had two online friends that shared his passion for gaming and would give him ideas on what it would be like to have super powers. While Issei was daydreaming about the game, unaware to him, his confession drew a lot of attention, namely from his fellow schoolmates. They had immediately started chattering about how cruel Issei was to the girl in his response.

Above them on the second floor was a beautiful young red-haired woman and next to her was black-haired that matched her in beauty. They were having a whispered conversation about what just transpired.

"Did you catch who it was that confessed to that boy?" the red-haired one asked.

The black-haired one shook her head and replied, "No, there are no records indicating we had such a student. Despite her wearing our school uniform, she's not part of this school."

The red-haired woman nodded and asked, "What about the boy?"

"Ah.." the black-haired woman let out, "His name is Hyoudou Issei, he's one year below us and known as a lone wolf with an ice-cold personality, based on what we just saw I would say that describes him pretty accurately."

The red-haired woman just nodded at this and said, "But what's so special about him that someone would go undercover as one of our students to confess to him?"

"I'm afraid I don't know about that" the black-haired woman responded.

"Heh... how interesting.." the red-haired woman let out.

The black-haired woman just shook her head and pitied the poor boy who caught her master's interest.

* * *

It was now approaching evening and Hyoudou Issei was in his apartment breaking in the new game he bought. He was in a three-way conversation between his 2 online friends who was also playing with him. Apparently they too had bought the game, War of All Online, that was just released on the market. They were deciding what classes they wanted to play. So far _HaremKingAzazel _ had decided on becoming a Fallen Angel that had dual elements of Holy and Dark and specialized in hand to hand combat. While _MaouLucifer_ had decided on becoming a Devil that specialized in the Chaos element but could also learn other elements and was a long-range caster. That left himself, _IceWolf_ with choosing a class that would balance out their party. He ended up choosing the Ice-fairy that had close-range and long-range combat skills to round them out. After that they immediately set up a voice call and began their gaming spree.

Of course, as anyone would know, 3 men in a PVP-oriented game would obviously have _a lot_ of shouting going on. It showed when their conversation went from:

"Alright, let's kill these things!"

"Yea!"x2

To:

"Fuck!, AMBUSH!"

"What!?"x2

"Get the Priest, _Ice_!, I'll tank the Knight and _Luci_ will get the Mage!"_  
_

"Got it!" "Alright"

"HAHAHAHA, GET DUNKED YOU DUMB KNIGHT!" -BAM!-

"_I call forth the existence that ends all, come forth and annihilate all that stands in your path! EXPLOSION!_" -BOOOM!-

"Become a popsicle! Hahahahaha!" -Whoosh!-

"WOO! Look they dropped a lot of gold! And look at the equips we got from them!"

"Well now we can get rid of these useless dregs and get something more useful now, neh?"

"Ahh, Let's go look for more stuff to kill before we head back to town."

"Agreed"x2

Yes, as any gamer would know, grinding in a game is a man's passion until someone starts demanding that they get back to work. As shown by both _HaremKingAzazel _and _MaouLucifer_, apparently Azazel was skipping out on his paperwork and his subordinates showed up to bring him back to work and Lucifer's maid dragged him back to his paperwork as well. That left Issei to himself and he continued grinding, but he made sure to keep an eye out for other PKer's. Now that he was solo, he had no back-up to speak of, so he had to play more carefully. Issei played straight into morning and even after that. He didn't care that it was a school day, he had a game to play and something as insignificant as school wouldn't bother him.

* * *

Unknown to Issei, there was someone who was waiting for him at school. The girl who confessed to him yesterday was pacing in front of the school drawing stares from passerby's. She was waiting for Issei to show up for school so that she could confess again and hope to get close to him. She had received disturbing news from a superior that the boy had something that was a danger to her precious leader Azazel-sama. Being the devoted subordinate that she was, she immediately set out to eliminate the target. What she didn't expect was for the target to totally shoot down her confession.

It wasn't supposed to work that way, she raged. He was supposed to happily accept as any male would when a beautiful girl asked him out, but instead he rejected her in broad daylight, if she actually went to this school, her social life would've been killed from this event. Luckily she wasn't part of the school so she didn't have to worry about that.

Growing irritated, she looked at the time and still Hyoudou Issei never showed up. Giving up for now she left the school grounds, unaware of green-eyes watching her leave.

* * *

Hyoudou Issei was sleepy, he has been awake for at least 36 hours and his body was finally protesting his lack of sleep. He had almost mastered the basic Ice shot of his class and now his body was giving out. Logging off for now, Issei immediately fell asleep once his head hit the pillow.

When he woke up, it was evening again. Hopping into the shower to clean himself he once more wondered why the cold water felt so good on his skin. As far as he could remember he always loved the cold, it was like it was a part of him. Shaking his head he wondered if he should go to school tomorrow. Deciding that it wasn't worth it, he turned on his PC and once more got back to gaming. It wasn't his fault no one in school interested him, all he cared about was gaming and since no one shared his passion, he just didn't bother making friends that could tear him away from such a lovely lifestyle of playing games.

Of course, unaware to him, his disappearance after the confession caused new rumors to spread about what happened to him. Some said that on his way home, he got ambushed by the girl and was nearly killed, since the girl still showed up everyday looking for him, they thought he was in hiding. Another was that the girl had Yakuza parents that were out for his blood, while the girl was trying to save him. Speculations were high and the pervert duo Matsuda and Motohama had their spot of limelight when fellow schoolmates worked up the resolve to ask them if they knew what happened to Issei since they were always near him. They made up a story about how he was getting laid by a harem of women and how they were so jealous of him.

Of course, none of this was true, since all Issei was doing was gaming like a NEET. His parent's sent him money from abroad every week and he had more than enough to get by.

* * *

**1 week later**

Issei was finally going back to school after one week of gaming and he was proud of it. He was now considered a top-class player since the game started. While he wasn't anywhere near maxing his class, he was well ahead of the curve. Though he was weirded out by the fact his fellow schoolmates would look at him as if they were seeing a ghost. Shrugging it off, he entered his class to find a vase of flowers on his table. Looking at it, he turned to his classmates and asked in a frost voice, " Why is there a vase of flowers on my table?"**  
**

His class immediately turned towards him and started screaming their heads off. Looking around in confusion he looked around for the cause of their screaming and saw nothing. Going up towards them, he saw them back away shakily. Sighing, he asked, " Okay, what's the problem?"

They just shook in terror and said, "G-g-ghost!"

Looking around, he saw no such thing, and asked " Where?"

They just pointed at him. His right eye twitched. Apparently they thought he was a ghost, now that he listened closely he could hear people muttering some weird prayers about how his soul should find salvation and that kind of ilk. Feeling a migraine coming he just went back to his seat and buried his face in his hands. This was so not his day. Apparently him missing school for a week caused his fellow students to think he was dead.

The day just got worse, he was called into the guidance office and asked why he didn't show up to school for a week, where he answered that he was feeling sick. There was no chance in hell that he was telling them he was out of school for a week because he was gaming. Getting a reprimand and that if he was sick for that long he should've contacted the school so that they would understand his predicament instead of writing him off as dead when they couldn't contact him.

If that wasn't enough some guy named Yuuto Kiba showed up in his class, took a look at him and then left. That prompted new rumors that Kiba was gay and was interested in Issei. There was much crying and squealing from the girl portion of the school when that got out. After that on his way out of school, apparently the school idol of the school Rias Gremory wanted to give him something. Handing him some sort of weird poster with a circle that had the caption " We Devils will grant any wish", Issei looked at her as if she was insane. In response she merely smiled and said, "you're interesting" before leaving. Staring at her retreating back he put the poster in his pocket and headed home.

Apparently it wasn't meant to be because on his way back to his apartment that girl who confessed to him last week showed up and immediately screamed " DIE!". Before he could even react he was speared through the stomach by a spear of light while black wings popped out of her back. Staring at the girl in disbelief she looked at him and said, " That was for such a harsh rejection, and blame god for giving you something that was a danger to _my_ Azazel-sama."

My last thoughts were _"I swear if that Azazel-sama is who I think it is, I'm going to come back and haunt his ass."_ As Issei's eye's closed, He didn't see the flash of light that emerged from his pocket, nor did he hear what was said. All he felt was his body becoming colder and colder until felt _very_ warm.

* * *

**AN: So this dam idea wouldn't get out of my head and I decided to just write it out. My muse for my other stories seemed to have left me and now, I'm just looking through the reviews and making adjustments to the chapters so that they would make more sense. I'll try to get my train of thought back as soon as I can, but I'm not feeling hopeful it will be back anytime soon.**

**Anyway, this story will probably not make sense at all, I just wrote it so it wouldn't keep popping up in my head. It's with the idea that Issei is a closet gamer that's seen as a lone wolf. Other then that I was thinking of giving him a different Longinus. **


End file.
